1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to compositions and methods for treating a patient having or being at risk for developing pathological fibrosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fibrosis can occur in the lung, liver, kidney, eye, heart, and other organs of the body. Fibrosis can be due to toxic or infectious injury, such as cigarette smoke to the lungs or viral hepatitis infection of the liver. The causes of some fibrotic diseases are currently unknown or poorly understood. Fibrosis is typically considered to be an irreversible process.
One such fibrotic disease is Chronic kidney disease (CKD), also known as chronic renal disease, which affects approximately 26 million Americans. CKD is characterized by the progressive loss of renal function over a protracted period of time (i.e., months or years). CKD leads to a buildup of fluid and waste products, which affects most body systems, including blood pressure, red blood cell production, and bone density. Complications of CKD include cardiovascular disease, anemia and pericarditis. If the progression of CKD is not halted, CKD can develop into end-Stage renal disease (ESRD), or chronic renal failure (CRF), which is a severe illness where the kidneys no longer function and the patient requires dialysis or a kidney transplant.
The most common causes of CKD are diabetes mellitus, hypertension, and glomerulonephritis, which is characterized by inflammation of the glomeruli, or small blood vessels in the kidneys. CKD is also caused by genetic disorders, such as Polycystic Kidney Disease (PKD), characterized by the growth of multiple cysts in the kidneys which reduce kidney function leading to kidney failure and Nephropathic cystinosis, a lysosomal storage disorder caused by defective transport of the amino acid cystine out of lysosomes. The stored cystine crystallizes within the lysosomes, leading to widespread tissue and organ damage. Other causes of CKD include poisons, such as the long term use of some over-the-counter medications and trauma.
There is no cure for CKD and left untreated it usually progresses. The goals of treatment are to slow disease progression, treat the underlying causes, treat complications of disease, and when necessary, replace lost kidney function. Current strategies for slowing progression and treating the underlying conditions contributing to CKD include controlling blood glucose levels, controlling high blood pressure and eating an appropriate diet. If CKD can not be controlled and progresses to kidney failure, dialysis or a kidney transplant are required.